tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nissan Livina Geniss
* 1600cc HR16DE G. Livina * 1500cc HR15DE * 1600cc HR16DE * 1800 cc MR18DE | length = Livina XR/ X-Gear * G. Livina * | height = | width = | weight = | wheelbase = | aka = Nissan Grand Livina Nissan Livina (5-seat) Nissan Livina Urban Nissan Livina Sport Nissan Livina X-Gear }} Background The Nissan Livina Geniss (骏逸 Yi in Chinese] is a compact MPV, introduced on July 6, 2006 by Nissan Motors and their Chinese affiliate, Dongfeng Nissan Passenger Vehicle Company at the Guangzhou International Motor Show and scheduled to go on sale in December 2006. The five-seat version is known as Nissan Livina while the seven-seat version is known as the Nissan Geniss. It is powered by the Nissan MR18DE engine, and according to Nissan, will be their first in a line of new global vehicles, and is the first Nissan vehicle to debut in China before being released in other countries. The base body of the five-seat version is shorter than the seven-seat version. It is available in 1.6 Litre (1.5 Litre in Indonesia) and 1.8 Litre engines similar to the Nissan Latio. The car was launched in Indonesia in 2007 with only the seven-seat version known as the Nissan Grand Livina, with the five-seat version following later known as the Nissan Livina XR. A year later on Dec 2007 it was launched in Malaysia with only the seven-seat version available for 1.6L and 1.8L engines. The Nissan Grand Livina was introduced in the Philippine market in July 2008. With the standard configuration being a 7 seater. It is either mated to a 6-Speed manual or 4-speed automatic. In 2008, a modified Nissan Livina was introduced in Indonesia, its called Nissan Livina X-Gear. Its was a crossover vehicle. In 2009 the Livina, the Grand Livina and the Livina X-Gear started to be made in São José dos Pinhais, Paraná, in Brazil, by Nissan. The basic version and the X-Gear use the 1.6-liter engine sourced by Renault. Both versions and the Grand Livina use the 1.8-liter Nissan engine too. All of them are flex-fuel. Reviews and awards Automotive journalists tend to praise such features as the Livina's performance, handling, and braking. Criticisms tend to be directed towards the grade of suspension, cabin ergonomics and fuel efficiency. *Car of The Year Auto Bild Indonesia Magazine Award 2007 *The Best Medium MPV Top Gear Magazine Choice Award (TGCA) 2008 *Best Compact MPV Auto Bild Magazine Award 2008 *Best Small MPV Monocoque Mobil Motor Magazine Indonesian Car of The Year (ICOTY) 2008 *Best Model of the Year Frost & Sullivan Automotive Awards 2008 *The Best Fuel Efficient Mobil Motor Magazine Indonesian Car of The Year (ICOTY) 2009 *Best Value For Money MPV in Malaysia *Reader’s Choice Award Autocar Magazine *Best Value Indonesia International Motor Show 2007 *Best Small MPV Mobil Motor Magazine Indonesian Car of The Year (ICOTY) 2007 *Best Compact MPV Mobil Motor Magazine Indonesian Car of The Year (ICOTY) 2007 *Best Compact MPV Auto Bild Magazine Award 2007 *Best Fuel Consumption Auto Bild Indonesia Magazine Award 2007 *Reader’s Choice Award Auto Bild Indonesia Magazine 2007 *Best MPV/Station Wagon in South Africa *The world most beautiful MPV Automobile Award References External links *Dongfeng Nissan *Nissan Geniss *Nissan Livina *Nissan Grand Livina *Nissan Grand Livina 1.8 Automatic Review *Nissan Livina X-Gear review in Brazil Category:Compact MPVs Livina Geniss Category:Vehicles introduced in 2006 Nissan Livina Geniss Nissan Livina Geniss Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in Malaysia Category:Trucks built in the Philippines Category:Trucks built in Indonesia Category:Trucks built in Brazil